Just a Little Love
by tsukasayuki
Summary: I know I have two other pending Fics, and I even started an Xillia one, but I wanted something short and simple so one of my friends gave me this short plot idea. Yuri notices Estelle putting on make up for the first time and gets jealous. Very short and it's not even that good.


Light shone in through the window of the grandest room of Castle Zaphias. A fluff of black hair struggled to wake up, but when he realized the body that he was used to waking up next to wasn't there anymore, he sat straight up from the bed, looking at his surroundings of the glorious room. This was something he wasn't used to seeing – he had never slept in a room of this grand scale before, and he was still having a hard time getting used to it. He looked down to the side of his bed and saw a familiar fluff of blue fur curled up and sleeping. The familiar pipe still stayed perfectly in the dog's mouth, but his eyes were completely shut. Yuri Lowell smiled at his dog companion, his life partner, and carefully stepped out of bed so he wouldn't step on the sleepy pup.

Stretching and not even realizing that he was wearing nothing but a pair of dark pajama pants, he walked to the bathroom. The door was slightly open and the light was on – Estelle must have been awake. He slowly peeked through the door to see her doing something unusual to her face: it looked like she was putting some sort of make up on.

Make up? Since when did Estelle ever wear make up? Not only that, but she was also wearing that beautiful blue gown that she claimed to hate so much – the one she wore when they first met. Now why was she all dressed up, Yuri wondered. He slowly opened the door and slightly coughed, which caused Estelle to turn around after she was finished applying her blush. Yuri was shocked seeing her face.

He always thought Estelle was cute and adored her, but never had he seen her so... dressed up before. She never wore that dress for him, and it upset him since he thought it was gorgeous. Of course, he liked that tom-boyish side of Estelle and how she would always stick her nose into places it probably didn't belong, but he loved to see her look... girly.

"Oh Yuri!" Estelle seemed a bit shocked.

"Why are you getting all dressed up?" He smirked, but there was a clear hint of jealousy in his tone. Of course, the ever naïve Estelle wouldn't have caught that tone.

She just tilted her head curiously, "Oh I have to meet with Harry. From Dahngrest – we're going to discuss some of the future plans for keeping the peace between the capital and the guilds." She smiled genuinely, which made Yuri slightly blush, but he wouldn't let her see it.

"So... you're getting all pretty to go see a politician?"

Estelle looked confused. After some minor thought, she smiled again. "I hoped it would make me look more refined and... actually able to rule the kingdom." She looked down, a little bit embarrased. "Does it not look good, Yuri?"

He couldn't help but stare. After realizing that he had probably been staring at her for awhile, Yuri shifted his gaze to the side. "...You never wear make up for me..."

Estelle's face perked up and she giggled a little. Yuri wasn't looking at her – in fact, it looked like he was pouting. Yuri's pout face was the cutest thing in her opinion, and the fact that he was getting worked up over he wearing make up was simply adorable. Of course, she wasn't really sure what to say in this situation. "I... um... Yuri?"

He shifted his glance back to her but his attention still was still not fully on her. He crossed his arms over his bare chest. "So you'll get prettied up for Harry but you won't even put on a little bit of blush for me?"

Estelle lowered her head in embarrasment. Yuri really was pouting. "Y-Yuri... You never told me that you... Well... liked girls to be so dressed up."

He sighed and walked all the way into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Estelle backed into the counter, not realizing that she didn't have anywhere else to go to. As soon as he reached Estelle, he brushed the back of his hand on her cheek and moved his face closer. "Why didn't you wake me up if you had a meeting to go to?" He sounded angry, but his actions were a bit sincere.

"You looked so comfortable I didn't want to disrupt your sleep..." Estelle should have been used to this type of action from Yuri, but it still sent chills down her spine each time he caressed her skin and each time he stood so close.

"So you were going to wear make up, be all dressed up, and see another man while I was still sleeping? That's cruel, Estelle. You really have been corrupted," Yuri had a smile the whole time he spoke. Estelle could tell that he was being a bit sarcastic, but he was still being pouty.

"I... I know how you like to sleep in if you don't have anything to do so I-" Soft lips interupted her.

Slowly he let go and had a droopy look toward her as he moved his to under her chin.

"Y-Yuri... The meeting is soon. I have to get down to the port - " Once again, she was interupted. This time, it was from Yuri's warm embrace – he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him.

"No," he simply said.

"B-b-b-but Yuri!"

"I'll take you myself. Right now, you're mine and mine alone."

"Y-Yuri! I can't right - " Again, lips pressed against her own, causing her eyes to widen. She eventually closed them gently and succumbed to Yuri's sweet kiss. He gently let go and stared at her with narrow, gentle eyes. Her gaze shifted to the side; her face a bright red. "...Just make sure to call Judith and Ba'ul okay?" She then looked back at Yuri and wrapped her own arms around his bare skin and lifting her own lips to meet his.

She may have had more important things to take care of, but at this moment, nothing was more important than staying with the one she loved. Right by his side, she would give him her everything.


End file.
